Failed Plan
by Yuu Leiko
Summary: When Marik's plan to get some info on Yugi backfires, he and Bakura end up in trouble with none other than the CEO of Kaiba Corps. Implied Thiefshipping, Puppyshipping, and Puzzleshipping.


**Yuu: Whoo~ It's Leiko and Kyo's old story! Just a little one for fun XD Though I did put in a little work a the end ;)**

_Leiko: Pretty much._

Kyo: We do not own YuGiOh!, the characters, or anything in this!

* * *

"THIS IS THE DUMBEST THING YOU'VE EVER TALKED ME INTO!" Screamed Bakura, as he and Marik ran through a grassy field. They were being chased by three large and vicious dogs. "WELL EXCUUUSE ME! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT KAIBA HAD A BUNCH OF CUJO'S AS PETS!" The pair had finally gotten to the end of the field, only to find a forest blocking their path. "THERE!" Bakura shouted. He held out his arm and pointed to a tree. "Get climbing, Marik!" They ran to the bottom of the tree, and Bakura gave Marik a boost to help him to reach a high-up branch.

Once Marik got a hold of it, and hauled himself up, he leaned over to grab Bakura's hand to get him up just as the dogs reached them. One of the dogs almost took a bite out of Bakura's leg. Bakura sighed, relieved of getting out of there alive, and leaned against the tree trunk. Marik looked down at the dogs that were now clawing at the tree and barking in frustration at their targets being _just_ out of reach. "DOWN! DOWN I SAY! Bad Cujo's! Shoo! Shoo!" Yelled Marik. Bakura rolled his eyes. "Honestly, how the bloody hell did it turn into _this_!" Bakura questioned.

* * *

**_Two Hours Ago_**

"Okay, I agreed to follow you all the way out here. So why the hell are we in back of Kaiba Corp!" Bakura said. Earlier that day, Marik had convinced Bakura to go out with him, saying he had something to show him {Not in _that _way you bloody fangirls! Not that it's _not _true, though}. Marik turned and smiled at him. "We're going to _sneak inside_, obviously! We can't just walk through the front door!"

He said this as of it was the most obvious thing in the world. Bakura returned this comment with a glare. "Why would I want to sneak into Kaiba's place?" He let out a deep sigh. "Whatever, this is stupid. I'm going back home." As Bakura turned to leave, Marik grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "You're not leaving yet, Fluffy. You haven't even heard my brilliant plan yet! And for your information, it involves beating Yugi."

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME FLUFFY!" Bakura yelled. Marik put his finger up to his mouth. "Shhh! Do you want us to get caught? Anyway, hear me out first before you get mad at me!" Bakura lowered his voice. "Fine Marik, I'll listen to your bloody plan." Marik smiled. "Good. Now, I figured that Kaiba hates Yugi as much as us, right?" Bakura nodded in approval. "Since he probably wants to beat him in a duel, I'll bet he's used his connections and resources to get as much info on him as possible. If he did, he probably has it stored somewhere in this building. If we can find it, we can use it to our advantage instead!"

Bakura gave Marik a blank stare._ (Huh. I guess this could actually work. Not like the one that involved that damn cat and the millennium rod)_. "Alright, I see where you're going with this. So how do you plan to get inside without being seen?" Marik's eyes widened and he snapped his fingers. "Ah! I _knew _I forgot something! I've no idea." Bakura sighed, _(figures)_. "Well, let's just go and wing it. Who knows, it might work."

The duo quietly walked up to the back of the building. Luckily, a window on the first floor was partly open. Bakura motioned to the window. Looking inside and noticing no one, Bakura pulled the window open more, so there was enough space for the two to get in. They silently closed the window behind them, so as not to draw suspicion from the outside. _(So far, so good, I guess)_ Bakura thought a little too soon. As soon as he turned around, he noticed Kaiba and the blonde-haired boy that was often with Yugi standing in the doorway. _(WHA- When the hell did they get there?!)_

Marik took a step backwards, away from Kaiba, and behind Bakura. "Oh come now, you two." Kaiba said. "Did you honestly think that you could 'sneak' in here and _not_ be caught? We have cameras, you know." To prove his point, he nodded to the corner of the room. Following his gaze, Bakura looked up to see a camera aimed directly at them. "Hey, Fluffy?" Marik whispered in Bakura's ear. "I think it's time we got outta here." Marik and Bakura both took another step back. "For once Marik, I couldn't agree more." Kaiba took a few steps closer to them. "You don't honestly think that you can escape, do you?"

"Well," Bakura retorted. "I don't know. I think we've got a fairly decent chance." As he and Marik backed up to the window, Kaiba answered, "I know you can't be thinking of escaping through the window." Marik and Bakura quickly turned around. "Worth a shot!" Bakura said right before they pushed open the window and jumped out. Running back the way they came, Kaiba and the other boy walked up to the window and looked after them. "I stand corrected." Kaiba muttered.

The blonde glanced at Kaiba. "Ya didn' even _attempt _to stop em'" He said. "What're ya gonna do bout' it, Kaiba?" the blonde asked. "Shut up. I'll let the _other _dogs take care of them, mutt." Kaiba responded. He brought his right index finger and thumb up to his mouth, and let out a loud whistle. Three large dogs came running out of no where, and went in the direction Marik and Bakura had gone. "Now," Kaiba said, taking a step towards the blonde. Drawing the now blushing teen in closer, he whispered in his ear, "Where were we?"

* * *

**_Present Time_**

"Oh right," Bakura muttered. "This is all _your_ fault!" Marik looked outraged at this remark. "_MY _fault! I was following _you_ into the building! And you didn't have to go along with it, anyway!" For over an hour, the two bantered back and forth, until both were too tired to continue. "Alright, fine!" Bakura wheezed. "I call a cease-fire! Let's just wait until the dogs fall asleep so we can leave!" Marik nodded in approval. "Agreed."

Just then, they heard a familiar voice approaching them. "No, Yami! We're not doing _that_ again until we find those- ah! _Here _they are!" Bakura looked down to see Yugi approaching the tree he and Marik were sitting in. "I've been looking _everywhere _for you three!" He exclaimed. The dogs looked up at Yugi. Obviously recognizing him, they ran toward him, tackled him to the ground, and licked his face. "WHA- Hahahaha! No, stop that! Don't lick me, get off!" Yugi stuttered as the large animals backed off, tails still wagging.

Yugi froze for a quick second. "What! When have I ever told you tha-"His face suddenly turned bright red. "OF COURSE I WOULD YAMI, THAT'S-" He stopped yet again, mid sentence, and looked up at Marik and Bakura. "Ah. You're right, they are up there." He laughed a little playfully, as he sang, "Marik and Bakura, sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" he laughed, and then froze for another moment, face reddening yet again. "Yami! Why'd you have to end it like that!"

He turned back to the two in the tree, regaining his composure. "Anyway, Kaiba is apparently in a good mood today, and he doesn't want to ruin it by chasing you two around. So he said he'll let you guys off the hook for now. I'll take the dogs, so you can be on your way." Bakura looked at Yugi questioningly. "Why're _you _here to tell us that? Why didn't he come and get these beasts himself?!"

The dogs looked at him and growled. "Well," Yugi started, "this one time, we had to borrow Kaiba's helicopter for… _something_. Let's just say we ask him for favors _a lot_. Well, actually Joey's the one who asks him, but that's beside the point. We owe him. So I'm returning _one _of the favors. Joey called me and said Kaiba wanted me to pick up his dogs." Yugi shrugged, turned around, and walked away, the dogs following close behind.

"Well," Marik said, "Let's go home. I need to feed the cat!" He slid out of the tree, landing soundly on the ground. Bakura jumped off as well, and landed right behind him, grabbing him by the shoulder. "Oh, Ma~rik, you put me through a lot of shit today. I think it's time for me to punish you again~" Bakura started to drag him off, as Marik's face reddened, he whimpered, "Fluffy! You're not serious, are you!... Fluffy? … Bakura! … BAKURA!"

**_~Meanwhile, Yugi Is Having Troubles Of His Own~_**

"HEY! STOP REPEATING THAT PERVERT!" { Aw, come on Aibou, I _know_ you like it! Here, I'll use our names instead! }"NO I DON'T AND DON'T YOU DARE!" { Yami and Yugi, sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes tongue, then comes sucking, then comes the pleasure from all the fucking~ } "YAAAAMIIII!"

* * *

**Yuu: How could I change that classic tune into something perverted so Yami could tease Yugi?! Whatever, 'tis all i'm guilty of for this story.**

_Leiko: Haha, true. It's Kyo and I who are the culprits this time. _

Kyo: If anyone's wondering about the plan involving the cat and rod, read our other one-shot titled, 'During the Storm.' It's kinda a prequel, and contains a lemon XD

**Yuu: Yes! Please Review!**


End file.
